The Best Service Ever
by Salnalus
Summary: This story is a sequel to A Spa To Ourselves . Flitter and Cloudchaser arrive at the Ponyville Day Spa after a long day of work. Hearing how good of a job Aloe and Lotus provide, they decide to give their spa a shot. As it turns out, their services might be a little more than they expected.


It was another fine day in Ponyville. Inside the Ponyville Day Spa, a certain pink earth pony mare was busy servicing another one of her customers. She was getting paid well for it, too.

"And there we go. Feeling better?" Aloe said, her hooves getting off the back of her latest customer.

"Indeed," Rarity responded. "I don't know anypony who can do it better than you two."

"Oh, enough. I'm sure somepony in Canterlot is better than us. But thanks for the compliment."

She looked over her shoulder toward her sister, a blue earth pony that more or less looked like a palette swap of Aloe. "So, my sister, how much was that package again?"

Lotus, Aloe's twin sister, looked up from her own customer at the other two ponies. "Twenty-five bits, if I recall."

And so, Rarity got off the massage table and found her bag of bits near the entrance door. Fluttershy, the pony being served by Lotus, stepped off the table herself and stood near Rarity.

"And modestly priced too," said Rarity, using the same expression she would use if she found a cave full of gems. "I can't begin to thank you enough."

"You're welcome," Aloe beamed, counting bit by bit until she hit twenty-five. "Come back again soon." She scooped up the bits and put them with the rest of the day's earnings.

"Oh, I most certainly will." Rarity trotted out the front door, the bell ringing as she trotted outside. Fluttershy just waved before following the unicorn out.

Lotus went to the front desk and examined a notepad. "It seems our next group of customers is the last for the day. Two of them. Some pegasi from Cloudsdale."

"I think it is such a thrill when we service pegasi!" Lotus beamed enthusiastically while clopping her hooves together. "The feathers on their wings are so soft. At least, if we get to even touch those."

"Most do, thank Celestia," Aloe pointed out, "Especially the rainbow maned one, whenever she appears. At least, if she even enjoys the treatment."

"She is friends with Rarity, yes? Though she did not enjoy that hooficure I tried to give her last time…" she said with doubt.

"She was resisting, wasn't she?" Aloe thought back to when Lotus tried to give Rainbow Dash a hooficure. Though she tried, the filer didn't even come close to touching Rainbow's hooves, and it was all but naught.

She shook her head and offered a smile, quickly forgetting about the unfortunate memory. "I'll let you pick which one you want. They both look like they'll need the full treatment."

Lotus nodded in acknowledgment. "Very well. Either way, our customers will have their satisfaction. And the more, the merrier!"

Aloe went into the lobby and held the list with her front limbs. "Cloudchaser and Flitter?"

"That would be them, I believe," Lotus answered.

"Then we will see to them as soon as they get here."

The twin spa ponies waited for about five minutes before the two aforementioned pegasi walked through the doors. Aloe and Lotus lifted their heads up to look at them before smiling wide. Cloudchaser, the one with a wild spiky mane, took a look back at her wings.

"After that tornado drill, my wings hurt all over," she groaned. "Are you sure this place will help ease the pain?"

"Well, there aren't any spas in Cloudsdale, Cloudchaser," the mare with the bow in her mane, Flitter, replied before turning to the spa ponies. "We'll just settle for anything relaxing. Anything that this much covers."

Flitter pulled out a small bag of bits and placed it on the counter in front of the two. Aloe counted it up to fifty bits. Both mares gasped at the amount, and smiled widely in delight, more than eager to pleasure the pegasi with their treatments. Both of them whispered a bit to each other before walking out from behind the counter.

Lotus directed them through a doorway before entering herself. Flitter made her way inside, but when Cloudchaser went to enter, Aloe stopped her.

"We have decided to give you two separate treatments. My sister will service your friend while I service you."

Cloudchaser blinked at the concept, then gave Aloe an uncertain expression. She just shrugged it off as something they always do. Aloe led her through another doorway into a room with tables laid out for massages.

"We'll take care of those aching muscles and wings over at a massage table," Aloe started. She trotted over to one of the massage tables, and motioned for Cloudchaser to come over. She nodded, and walked over to the table. She placed a hoof on it and climbed on top, stretching her body over it.

Aloe brought a stool to both sides of the table, and walked to the right side. "Could you extend your right wing for me?"

Closing her eyes, Cloudchaser extended her right wing for Aloe to start working on. Aloe braced herself, and placed her hooves on the wingspan. She was careful, knowing how sensitive pegasi wings were from experience, and began to massage it a bit. She made sure to get the feathers as well.

"It's so good..." Cloudchaser complimented, relaxing her muscles. "I haven't gotten something this good in a long time."

"Excellent," Aloe responded as she pressed a bit more forcefully. "Pegasi wings are so soft."

She kept the massage going, all while looking over Cloudchaser, admiring the slim muscles on her body. She moved her hooves from Cloudchaser's wings to her back, putting pressure on her back muscles. After about a minute or two, she stepped over to Cloudchaser's left side.

"I'm going to work a bit on your left side. Most of the tension is there." She went over to the left stool, and got a good look at the other wing. "Now extend the left one."

Cloudchaser nodded without another word, and extended the other wing for Aloe to work on. She began to massage the outline of the left wing, her hooves careful not to hurt it.

"Let me know if I touch a sensitive spot," Aloe said.

"With how good this feels, it's hard to tell what isn't sensitive..." Cloudchaser moaned.

Aloe kept massaging the wing a bit. The loss in tension was obvious to her, as she felt the wing relax in her grasp. Cloudchaser gave her a few more seconds before sighing in relaxation.

"Oh, yeah... you can move on to my back again. My wings feel much better now." Cloudchaser folded in her wings after Aloe lifted up her hooves. She moved into position before she brought her hooves over to Cloudchaser's backside, smoothing out the muscles and making the spinal cord comfortable.

However, Aloe couldn't deny that, as the massage continued, she had an odd case of deja vu. It was just like that other time she was given a massage by her own sister Lotus, except she was now on the other end. The thoughts she were having started giving her familiar feelings between her legs. Meanwhile, Cloudchaser started to moan from the increasingly relaxing massage Aloe was now involuntarily giving her. Her eyes remained closed as she let Aloe do everything.

It wasn't clear to Aloe if she should act on what she was starting to feel. There was no denying that a heat was building up between her hind legs, but she didn't know if the pegasus had the same thought.

So she would test a theory. She began to massage lower on Cloudchaser's body, slowly getting near her tail. Her hooves even went down on the flanks, getting the cutie marks well treated.

"Do you enjoy this, Cloudchaser?" Aloe asked warily. Cloudchaser opened her eyes somewhat, looking back at Aloe without moving her head.

"Kinda..." she answered back.

Aloe kept her hooves on the flanks, trying to repress a few moans she was getting from feeling the muscles. "You know, if this is uncomfortable, all you have to do is say so, and we can move on."

Yet, Cloudchaser didn't complain or object at all. It still felt as good as before, if slightly more odd now that the spa pony was going a bit too far. "Oh no, it's very comfortable..."

"It lasts as long as you want to," Aloe said with a slight seductive tone to her voice. "You did get a high end package..."

She kept rubbing the flanks, her heart racing as she did so. Cloudchaser didn't think much of it, as long as she got her massage.

"If you enjoy this part, we can make it more...intimate, if you wish. But if you say no, I understand."

Cloudchaser opened an eye, looking back at Aloe once more.

"Intimate?" she asked before a thought occurred in her mind, and her confused expression soon turned into a smirk. "Is this going where I think it's going?"

Aloe blinked her eyes, not thinking she would give in that easily, or would even accept the invitation. "I...I won't lie," Aloe admitted. "I find you...very attractive. Your body and your coat...I'm sure you know what I mean. It's why I've been massaging your flanks like that. But we will only go further, if you feel comfortable going...deeper...with me."

Cloudchaser thought for a bit before laying her body back down flat on the table. "Go ahead. My body's all yours."

Cloudchaser closed her eyes, allowing Aloe to do whatever she wanted. "I promise to make this worth your while."

She brought a stool behind Cloudchaser's flanks and climbed on top of it. Then she took a deep breath to get ready for what she was about to do. She slid her hoof down to Cloudchaser's marehood, and gently touched its outer lips with it, beginning another, more intimate massage.

Cloudchaser breathed out, resting her forehooves over the edge of the table as she moaned from the new feeling in her nether regions. "Mmm..."

Aloe noticed how Cloudchaser seemed to enjoy herself, and smiled. "It only gets better from here..." She kept massaging around the marehood, gentle and going faster with her touches.

The more Aloe kept up the massage, the more Cloudchaser felt aroused, and the more sensual her moans were. Her wings started to extend in pleasure once more as she let them droop over the sides of the table. Aloe felt her own marehold get hotter and hotter as she kept at it. And her hoof felt the heat Cloudchaser was letting out.

It was time to take it a step further. She stopped massaging the marehood and brought her snout to it. Coming all the way, she licked the outer lips as a tease.

"Ooh..." Cloudchaser moaned, letting out all of the air in her lungs. She enjoyed Aloe's tongue moving around her most sensitive area, but her wetness begged for more. Aloe moaned herself, loving the scent Cloudchaser was leaving behind. But she was craving more as well.

And sure enough, she put her tongue inside the pegasus. "Ooh, yeah... that feels good..." was all Cloudchaser managed to say.

This sent small waves of pleasure through Cloudchaser's body, making her moan a tiny bit louder. Aloe loved the way Cloudchaser tasted, smelling like fruit. Cloudchaser was already feeling much too good from Aloe's actions, but taking it deeper drove her over the edge. Soon enough, she came directly onto Aloe's face, her juices splashing up onto her mane as well.

Aloe found a rush of juices covering her mane and snout. The orgasm caught her off guard, but enjoyed the feeling of it. She raised her head and licked Cloudchaser's juices from her snout.

"That was...incredible..." Cloudchaser gasped as she took some time to breath. She was panting heavily from the intense pleasure she received. Aloe was panting as well, and used a washcloth to wipe off all the juices from her face and mane.

"Judging from all your moaning, you seemed to enjoy yourself..." Aloe commented.

"Heh, like you weren't enjoying yourself?" Cloudchaser teased with a smirk. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

"You have no idea," Aloe replied with a smile. "A pegasus like you is so much fun to do this with."

She came closer to Cloudchaser, their faces only inches away now. "And I don't think I'm finished with you yet."

She brought her lips softly on top of Cloudchaser's, moaning just a little. Cloudchaser was surprised, but hey, that just made things more kinky for the pegasus. Normally, she wouldn't want to be the submissive one, but this was too good to let go.

Noting the complete lack of resistance, Aloe kept on with the kiss. She shut her eyes and went all the way into it, bringing her tongue inside Cloudchaser's lips and wrapping a hoof around her neck. Cloudchaser was loving the dominance being presented by the pink spa pony, and it made her a bit more aroused than she already was.

She followed up by playfully locking Aloe's tongue with her own. Aloe moaned and locked lips with Cloudchaser, giving herself entirely to this. Her tongue messed around just as playfully as the pegasus', keeping it tight inside her mouth.

But soon enough, she expanded the massage table for two ponies to rest on, and climbed directly on top of her, continuing her dominance. The expansion of the table caught Cloudchaser off guard, interrupting their moment.

"What was that? What just happened?" she questioned.

"Making room for both of us," Aloe suggested. "Unless you want to go somewhere else."

Cloudchaser took some time to think for a moment. "What else do you spa ponies have here?"

"A steam room, a hot tub, and a mud bath area. I'll let you pick. You are the customer."

Cloudchaser thought some more. All of those seemed like really good options. It was pretty hard to choose. When she came to a decision, she smirked up at Aloe. "Where's the steam room?"

"Right this way," Aloe said with a sultry voice.

* * *

In another area of the Ponyville Day Spa, the other spa twin, Lotus, had led Flitter to the room where ponies relaxed in hot, soothing baths. It didn't take long for the blue-coated mare to fill up the pool with a nice, steamed volume of hot water.

Flitter dipped a hoof into the pool, and sighed in relief. After a few seconds, she got herself inside and sighed again. "Thanks. I needed that."

She sunk deeper into the pool, only her head and front hooves above the surface. Lotus stood by the side of the pool, just in case Flitter needed any more servicing. She always smiled at the thought of pleasing her customers to the fullest, especially when it payed good.

As Flitter sat in the tub, she felt a weird notch on her shoulders. "Could you get the right shoulder? Its hurting a bit."

Lotus wasn't used to giving a massage outside the massage room, but she couldn't deny a customer's request. She bent down on her rear legs and placed her hoof on Flitter's right shoulder, rubbing it with just the right amount of pressure. Flitter relaxed a bit, doing her best to adjust to feeling hooves on her shoulder.

"That's the spot..." Flitter moaned.

Lotus actually liked giving massages. It was one of the many joys of her trade, especially when it made others happy. It wasn't often that she enjoyed one herself. The last time she remembered getting one was the day she and her own sister did... well, certain things. Her mind wandered back to that day while she kept up the rubbing. Pretty soon, her thoughts distracted her too much that her hoof stopped rubbing Flitter's shoulder entirely.

Flitter had never gotten a massage as deep and relaxing as this one. She heard good things about these twins, and now she realized it was all true. But, when she realized that Lotus wasn't doing it anymore and that she seemed distracted, she turned around.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concernedly.

Flitter's voice seemed to have done the trick of snapping Lotus back to reality. She blinked when she realized that she stopped, and resumed the rubbing. "Oh, it was nothing. Just thoughts clouding the mind..."

Dirty thoughts, to be exact. And Lotus wasn't denying it.

"What kind of thoughts?" Flitter asked. In the meantime, she extended her shoulders out a bit, getting even more comfortable than before.

"Oh, well..." Lotus blushed a little. Luckily, Flitter was looking away from her now rose-colored cheeks.

"Just a little funtime I had with my dear sister! The feeling was mutual, believe me." Flitter blinked, surprised that something like this would get to her.

"Umm... ok. I wont tell anypony," she simply answered back.

"Tell anyone what?" Lotus questioned.

"I… I think I know what kind of fun you had with your sister." Flitter looked down at the water. She wasn't sure if what she was thinking was right, but it didn't really hurt to ask. "You did it, right?"

"I think you may have to be a bit more specific..." Lotus had a pretty good idea what Flitter was going to say. There was no denying it.

"Did you two have sex?" Flitter asked shyly.

Lotus stopped rubbing Flitter's shoulder once more, and the pegasus was blushing as well. Lotus didn't believe she could guess that easily.

"Yes, yes we have," she admitted. "But like I said, it was only a little fun. No harm in fun between sisters, right?"

"Its ok. I'm won't tell anypony. But you seemed really distracted."

"I am not distracted, I assure you. I am not also insinuating we do the same..." Lotus gave a small giggle near the pegasus' ear, almost in a seductive way.

Flitter blinked again, and she almost thought about leaving the pool. "Were you... thinking about it?"

"Not at first... but I, as a spa pony, have a job to upkeep, and that job is to ensure that the customer receives pleasure however they want it, in the best quality possible. If you do not think it is right..."

Lotus went back to rubbing her shoulder slowly. "Then we shall forget about this conversation. But I shall do what you wish."

Flitter nudged her front hooves together slowly. She wasn't sure if this was the best idea. Still, they were both alone, and she knew Cloudchaser wasn't going to be finished for a while.

"I… I think I'll try it out. See if I like it."

Lotus' lips curled up into a genuine smile. She was going to enjoy this. But the pleasure of her customers always came first.

"Then we can start. If you feel any discomfort, we can stop and resume your normal treatment. Does that sound good?"

Flitter nodded, and took a deep breath to get ready. Her heart was beating like a drum, but a part of her really was excited by this.

"So, how should we start? Shall I get in with you? Or shall I start from up here?"

"The first one," Flitter said quietly.

Without another word, Lotus removed her hoof from Flitter's shoulder and slowly climbed into the pool, the heat of the water briefly surprising her a bit, but she soon got used to it. Some of the water splashed onto Flitter's face, and she used her wings to get it off.

"How do you want me?" she asked, clearly nervous about it. Lotus giggled cutely, and traced her hoof down Flitter's chest.

"However you want it. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. So we'll go your way."

Flitter paused for a moment, her mind racing through a million ways this could go. "Do it the same way you did it with your sister. I want to have that kind of fun."

"I'll do better than that, deary. This shall be most excellent." Her face presented a playful smirk before she pressed her lips onto Flitter's.

Flitter was more than surprised when Lotus kissed her, but she soon kissed the spa pony back. The kiss felt so good, and she moaned a bit. Lotus noticed quickly how eager Flitter was getting into it, which was good. She used her free hoof to trail her head and the back of her neck.

Flitter moaned again through the kiss, loving the attention she was getting. She put her hooves around Lotus' hips for support as she got into it. It was a good indicator that Flitter was now comfortable with their actions. Lotus decided she should take it a step further.

She put her arms around Flitter's neck and pulled the pegasus close to her so that their bodies pressed against each other tightly. Flitter broke away from the kiss out of surprise, and looked Lotus in the eyes. She could feel her breath on the neck, but she found herself liking it.

"Is this when the best part starts?" she eagerly asked. That smirk showed itself on Lotus' face again.

"I believe so. Do you wish to start it?"

With their bodies pressing against each other, Flitter couldn't deny that she loved this. Her marehood was starting to heat up, and she wanted to go deeper into it. And so, she nodded her head.

"Oh, goodie. I have something in the back I would like to try out, if it is alright with you."

Flitter wasn't sure what this was about, but she wasn't about to doubt the blue mare's intentions. "Sure."

"Alright. Normally it is something I do alone, but if you're sure about this, then I shall not disappoint. Wait here." Lotus climbed out of the pool and disappeared through a doorway, leaving some of the floor wet.

Flitter waited for Lotus to come back in the pool. Her mind was racing through a million thoughts, like what Cloudchaser would think if she found out. But she was so eager to try it, she pushed those thoughts aside.

Lotus came back in about two minutes later, carrying something in her mouth. Once she reached the pool, she held it in her hoof.

"Would you fancy a try with the Manehattan Hot Rod?" Lotus asked, tracing her other hoof around it. "An exquisite vibrator, and quite expensive. It is a real treasure to those willing to pleasure themselves in such a divine manner."

Flitter's eyes widened at the sight of the Hot Rod. She heard of those things before, but was it a real treat to see. She wondered what it was really like to try it herself.

"Yes, please. Use it on me however you're supposed to."

"In that case, climb out, if you will," Lotus commanded as she eyed the sex toy hungrily. It felt so pleasurable whenever she used it on herself. She wondered how another pony would feel with it. She just hoped Flitter wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Flitter climbed out of the pool. She was so nervous about the sex toy, unsure how it would feel inside. She hoped it didn't hurt. Either way, she laid down on her back and spread her hind legs out, exposing her marehood.

Lotus decided a bit of foreplay wouldn't hurt. She bent down near Flitter's thighs and sniffed the scent coming from her nether regions. It smelled sweet and invigorating. "What a sweet scent you give off. You are wanting this, yes?"

Flitter then noted how hot her marehood was. It felt warm and wet, something she wasn't accustomed to. "Yes.. I really want it. Please make it feel good," she begged.

Lotus extended her tongue. She wanted to make Flitter a bit more horny before getting to the best part, so she flicked at the pegasus' wet marehood, the taste just as sweet as the smell. Flitter gasped as she felt Lotus' tongue on her already wet marehood. She cringed a bit, but she was enjoying herself as well. She spread her hind legs further to adjust, wanting the best.

Lotus started to focus on her clitoris, licking away at the small nub, and Flitter gasped louder at that. She couldn't deny the pleasure she was feeling, and it was only getting better.

"Please... don't stop..." she pleaded.

Lotus couldn't deny that the more pleasure Flitter expressed from the 'special treatment' she was getting, the more aroused she was getting herself. Her own marehood was getting wetter by the minute. But she continued to stay focused on the horny mare before her.

Flitter felt as if she was at the mercy of Lotus. The way she gasped with every lick, and how much wet she was getting felt exhilarating, and she loved it all. It was all so new to her, and so wonderful. The way she felt when Lotus licked her was like nothing she ever felt before.

Lotus gave a few more laps at Flitter's marehood before rising her head and lifting up the Hot Rod. "Are you ready?"

Flitter shut her eyes and nodded, mentally preparing for the Hot Rod to take her. Lotus carefully put the tip of the toy directly on the lips of Flitter's marehood. She was careful to leave the vibration off first before doing so. She prodded it just a bit before slowly pushing it inside, just enough for Flitter to get used to it being only slightly inside her.

Flitter moaned quietly to herself, as her marehood quivered at the touch. It felt so good inside so far, and she couldn't wait for the best part to come. Lotus pushed and pulled the toy in and out of Flitter slowly, but constantly, getting getting her a bit more comfortable. When Lotus felt she was ready enough, she forced it more inside.

"Don't stop...keep going..."

Lotus started to move the vibrator in and out, though she could spot a bit of blood leaking out of Flitter's marehood. After the intense pain, Flitter slowly got used to the viberator inside of her. Once that was over, her gasps of pain gave way to subtle moans of pleasure. Every thrust inside sent another wave of bliss through her, and she was in love with the feeling.

Lotus could note the moans, and started to increase the pace of her thrusting. Flitter's moans grew louder as the thrusts got faster. The feeling of what felt like intercourse was overwhelming, but she loved it for that. Her every muscle cried out in joy, wanting it to go deeper.

After a bit of a while, Lotus started to slow down on the thrusting, at first to tease Flitter a bit, but also for a different reason. Flitter laid flat on her back, having spread her hind legs as far as she could. But then she noticed that the thrusting had slowed down.

"Am I... doing something wrong?" she asked after lifting her head up.

Lotus didn't answer. But it gave her a chance to flip the switch on the base of the Hot Rod. Once the switch was on, it started to vibrate inside Flitter's marehood. This time, Flitter gasped at the top of her lungs. The way it vibrated was way too much to handle. She shut her eyes and kept gasping, as the rod kept vibrating inside of her.

"Are you liking this?" Lotus asked as she watched Flitter react differently to the now vibrating toy. Flitter could barely think at this point. But she nodded her head.

"I... I'm close..."

As the toy kept vibrating inside of Flitter, Lotus moved it around a bit, even going so far as to using a free hoof to tease her own clit. Flitter gasped and borderline screamed at times, knowing her first orgasm was close. Lotus kept grinning, the gasps and moans coming from Flitter exciting her further.

Flitter couldn't take it any longer and hit her climax. The juices rushed down her marehood and covered the vibrator in them. It also splashed a bit out of her marehood onto Lotus' face, who was surprised by the amount of juices she let out.

Once her first orgasm was over, Flitter laid flat on her back and breathed deeply. She didn't mind the vibrator still inside her, when she felt something so amazing. Despite the surprise she received, Lotus giggled as she slid the Hot Rod out of Flitter and flicked it off.

"Well, miss Flitter. How was that experience?" Lotus asked as she licked Flitter's juices off the toy. Flitter rolled over to her side, her marehood still dripping in her juices.

"Amazing..."

"Well, you two did order a high quality service, after all. It wasn't intended to go this far, but it still worked out, no?"

Flitter nodded, and blushed when she realized she got her juices on Lotus. "Yes... I really liked it. I just didn't think... that would happen," she said, pointing out her juices everywhere.

"That is natural, you know. It's part of the experience," Lotus pointed out.

"I heard that before, but nothing prepares you for the feeling..."

Lotus nodded and stood up, looking down at the mess of fluids under her. "I'll have to clean that up later."

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Flitter asked.

"Oh no, not at all! I've cleaned bigger messes, trust me," Lotus reassured.

"Ok. Thank you for making this good. I can't thank you enough."

Lotus nodded, picking up the vibrator and taking it with her into another room. She returned shortly with a smile. "Your service covers more than one treatment. What shall it be?"

Flitter stopped and gave it a moment to think. "A mud bath sounds nice."

Lotus thought back to what she and her sister did some time ago. She'd rather not tell about her own experience with Aloe.

"Right this way, if you please."

* * *

Aloe and Cloudchaser went out the door to the lobby, looking clean as ever and hiding any evidence of what they did in the steam room. In fact, Cloudchaser was the cleanest and most relaxed she had been in a while.

"Thanks again," Cloudchaser said. "That was amazing."

"You did pay for the best service," Aloe replied with a wink. "I should be thanking you for our time together."

Soon after, Lotus and Flitter came to the lobby from the same door. Lotus looked energized and content with herself, while Flitter appeared to be just as happy. But as soon as she saw Cloudchaser in the lobby, she blushed and looked down at her hooves.

"That was good, Lotus," Flitter spoke in a timid tone. "I really liked it."

"You're welcome," Lotus gleamed. "I like to do the very best for my customers."

Once that was over, Flitter came to see Cloudchaser. Neither one was willing to talk to the other, and it was more than a little awkward when they walked out the door, with the lack of eye contact and looking at their own hooves.

The door closed behind them, and Lotus flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED. She took off her headband and breathed a sigh of relief. "She really was a good customer. Very willing and open to suggestions."

Aloe raised an eyebrow, and came forward to confront Lotus. Lotus looked at her with a strange expression, not sure what was going on.

"I think I know what one of those suggestions were," Aloe commented.

Lotus blinked. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Lotus, I could hear it in her tone of voice, and I can tell by what you just said. 'Very willing and open to suggestions'? You did it with her, didn't you?"

Lotus now just stood there staring at her sister. She was rathr impressed she figured it out that easily. "Alright, I suggested that we should have some fun, and she went along with it. But come on, it's not like yo did the same."

Lotus smirked at Aloe, who widened her eyes in surprise. "How did you know? I didn't give off any subtle hints..."

Lotus giggled. "Because you just told me, sister."

Aloe caught on to Lotus' trick, and blushed while looking down at the floor. "Yes, I confess to doing the same with Cloudchaser. I couldn't help it, with her body and everything. It certainly helps when they want the same thing."

Lotus felt glad knowing she wasn't alone with her thoughts. "Thank Celestia. It was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"It was..." Then Aloe's face turned grim. "Since we are on the same page, there is something I'm worried about."

"What is it, my sister?"

"We just admitted to each other that we had sex with our customers. I don't think the pegasi will talk, but what happens if we do it with another customer, and she comes out with it?"

Lotus's ears drooped to the sides. She didn't realize just what troubles could spawn from this. "I see what you mean. I wouldn't want us to be known as the town whores..."

"But what should we do?" Aloe questioned. "I'm not so sure about it."

They spent some time thinking about the issue. Lotus sat down on the sofa to go over some ideas, and Aloe waited near the cashier for a solution. It was clear they liked having this kind of fun, but not at the cost of their reputations. So it proved to be difficult.

And then Lotus beamed with an idea. "Maybe we should avoid doing this with our customers altogether. And just keep it between us."

"Wait. So your idea is that we should only do this with each other?" Aloe questioned.

"Exactly," Lotus confirmed. "We might not want anypony else to find out about it, but it's better that we can trust each other than complete strangers."

Aloe nodded. "Makes sense to me. And between you and me... I like doing that with you."

Lotus laughed again. "So do I. Now let's act as if we never had this conversation."

"Of course, Aloe agreed. "But just for good measure, we really should make sure those two pegasi don't speak out with what transpired here, don't you think?"

"Well, of course. But there's always time for that tomorrow."

With that out of the way, they turned off the lights and locked the door to the spa. It might have been the last time they had the special kind of fun with their customers, but at least the kind of fun they would have would be far more intimate and comfortable.


End file.
